


Heartbeats

by Solitae



Series: Not Nothing - The Series [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitae/pseuds/Solitae
Summary: Janai finds Amaya asleep at her desk. Just a soft cute moment for these two.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Not Nothing - The Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574716
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104





	Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, and I'm working on flexing my writing muscles a bit before I return to Not Nothing and that whole storyline. This is a short rough piece inspired by [this beautiful art](https://path-of-sunlight.tumblr.com/post/619051302267371520/if-a-girl-did-this-to-me-id-just-die-on-the-spot) by Path-of-Sunlight on tumblr!

Past midnight, Janai trudged up to her room in the small royal residence outside Lux Aurea. The work of moving her people to safety was endless even with the help of the humans, but she could not help smiling when she opened her door. 

These days her human general nearly always brought a smile to her face, but finding Amaya slumped over her work at the desk asleep was a sight that Janai found particularly charming. Sleep had relaxed Amaya’s stubborn jaw, and her shaggy hair fell over her eyes, blocking out the flickering candlelight. 

Amaya worked harder than any of them, and as much as Janai wanted to coax her over to the bed, it seemed better to let her sleep. It was still strange to her, how she worried about Amaya, how the human general had slipped under her guard, and now Janai could not imagine her life without Amaya’s steadying influence. Shaking her head at herself, Janai snagged a blanket from the end of her bed and draped it over Amaya’s shoulders. 

Warmth crept through Janai as her eyes lingered on Amaya’s face, watching her to make sure the blanket had not woken her. Her gaze drifted to her general's lips, and Janai shook herself. A kiss would absolutely wake Amaya. Before she could catch herself though, her hand darted out to stroke Amaya’s hair out of her eyes. 

Janai froze with her fingers in Amaya’s hair. Maybe she was sound enough asleep...but no, Amaya startled and blinked her eyes open. A little stab of guilt hit Janai at the disorientation on her general's face, and she quickly moved around to crouch where Amaya could see her. 

Amaya’s instant smile when she saw Janai swept away that guilt, and Janai let her fingers drift over Amaya’s cheek before quickly signing " _ Sorry." _

Amaya just shook her head and reached out for Janai. The elf caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her scarred palm as she drank in her general’s sleepy face. “Come to bed? I will help you get undressed so you do not have to wake up completely.”

When Amaya nodded, Janai slid her chair back and helped the woman to her feet. Their fingers wound together, and Janai led her over toward the bed. Their eyes met for a moment as Janai brushed her fingers over the hem of Amaya’s tunic. Amaya gave a sleepy nod, and Janai drew it up over her head, chuckling at the way Amaya’s arms practically fell out of it. 

“Do you want this off?” Janai murmured as she tapped Amaya’s breast band. Amaya’s eyes threatened to close again while she was standing, but she nodded. With quick deft touches, Janai unwound the band, but she could not help soaking up the feel of Amaya’s skin and scars beneath her fingers. The patterns were familiar now, comforting. Her general swayed a little on her feet, and Janai gently caught her around the waist and tugged her toward the bed. 

Janai had meant for her to sit, but Amaya flopped face-first onto the bed with her feet dangling off the edge. A quiet laugh escaped Janai. She bent over Amaya and tugged her trousers down. Her general kicked her feet to help the process, and between them, they managed to send Amaya’s trousers flying across the room. 

Still shaking her head, Janai quickly shed her clothing. It was only when she looked up from it that she realized Amaya had shifted onto her side to watch her. Her cheeks warmed at her general’s heavy-lidded gaze on her, but as she wandered over to extinguish the candle on the desk, Janai added a little sway to her hips. 

There was just enough light in the room for Janai to see Amaya’s appreciative grin as the elf made her way back to the bed. Amaya fought to keep her eyes open, and the instant Janai slid onto the bed next to her, Amaya rolled into her. A chuckle slipped from Janai as Amaya burrowed her face into Janai’s chest, and Janai feathered her fingers through Amaya’s hair. Even as her general laid a kiss between her breasts, Janai sensed Amaya’s body starting to grow heavy against her.

In the darkness, Janai felt her heart beat under Amaya’s cheek as she cradled her close. It was one of the reasons her general curled into her this way, the vibration of her heart anchoring Amaya to the moment. That she could be both anchor and comfort to the remarkable woman in her arms still flooded Janai with wonder, and she found herself staying awake just to soak up the feeling of Amaya in her arms.


End file.
